Unforgetable
by Cotton.V
Summary: Zero ifnd out Yuuki's true feeling. The last Unforgetable if you read it was a mess up sorry about that i had problem. But this is the real Unforgetable.


_**Hey i was bored and had nothing esle to do so i'm writing again i'm still kind of new at this. So sorry if this such but i'll try alot. And i didn't make Vampire Knight or make these chacter's ok :) ENJOY!**_

_**Unforgetable**_

_**YuukiXZero**_

_**Yuuki was waiting for Zero in his bedroom wondering what she should say and do. She's been in love with Zero since the night headmaster brought him home. When i seen him i wanted to help him and never let him go. I never wanted to leave his side. I just hope Zero has the same feeling as i do. But it's very hard to tell cause he's always in a bad mood. I heard the door open and Zero walked in.**_

_**"Yuuki, what are you doing here" Zero growled.**_

_**"I wanted to see you is that a problem" I snapped at him. Zero looked surprised then he shook his head an went back to normal.**_

_**"What?" I ask**_

_**"Nothing, just get out of my room" He growled. But I wasn't going anywhere.**_

_**"Then you have to drag me cause i'm not moving" I glared at him. This is the one thing i hated about Zero is how he treats me sometimes.**_

_**"Yuuki" He signed, I wonder if i won this battle but i knew i didn't. Zero picked me up and headed for the door.**_

_**"Hey, this is totally not fair" I yelled but he just ignored me.**_

_**"Zero put me down i wanted to talk to you" I yelled again then Zero stopped moving and put me down.**_

_**"Thank you" I signed.**_

_**"What do you want to talk about?" He asked.**_

_**"Can we sit down first, please, cause this is going to be hard?" I asked.**_

_**"Fine" He signed.**_

_**We walked to the bed and sit.**_

_**"So what is it?" Zero asked getting annoyed.**_

_**"Are you mad or something, is it that hard to look at me?"**_

_**"Yuuki i'm not mad i'm just tired its been a long day" He explained.**_

_**"Is that what you had to say" Zero added**_

_**"No, i was just wondering"**_

_**"Then what is it" He demand.**_

_**"Gezz, quit giving me that atitude it gets on my nervous, it's like you don't care and it's very hard to tell you that i have deep feelings for you when your are this way" I burst i though i was about to cry. Zero staired at me wided eyed i got upto run for the door. Zero grabbed me and his lip pressed on mine. I was surprised that Zero kissed me but i was also happy. Zero tried to pull alway but i just pulled him back. Finally we pulled back.**_

_**"Zero i love you i've always loved you"**_

_**"I love you too Yuuki"**_

_**Zero laid back on the bed an pulled Yuuki on top of him. Yuuki leaned down and kissed Zero moved his hands to Yuuki's hips. Zero pulled away from the kiss an removed Yuuki's shirt.**_

_**"ZERO!" Yuuki gasped**_

_**Zero just ignored her he started to undo Yuuki's bra and throw it on the ground Yuuki wrapped her arms around her breast. Yuuki face was as red as a cherry.**_

_**"Yuuki move your arms" Zero whispered in her ear.**_

_**Yuuki slowly removed her arms from her breast.**_

_**Zero smiled "See that wasn't hard now was it" He chuckled.**_

_**Zero kissing from her lip to her breast. He then moved down to her stomach and started to unfasine her skirt. "Zzzzeeerrrrroooooo" Yuuki moaned the way he touches her make Yuuki feel so good. Zero growled an rolled on top of yuuki. Yuuki pulled off Zero's shirt and tugged on his pants.**_

_**"Yuuki am i turning you on that munch" He chuckled**_

_**"Yes you do" Yuuki moaned.**_

_**Zero took off Yuuki's skirt and underwear and throw them somewhere. Yuuki felt like she was about to explode she wanted Zero badly right now. Yuuki undid Zero's pant and pulled them off with his black boxers. **_

_**"Yuuki are you sure you want to do this we can stop right now if you want?" Zero asked.**_

_**"Yes Zero i'm sure" Yuuki signed.**_

_**Zero spread her legs and slowly went in Yuuki.**_

_**"AH... Zero can you do it faster" Yuuki wined.**_

_**Zero pulled himself out then jerk right back in faster and harder.**_

_**"AH... Like that." Yuuki screamed inpleasure and pain.**_

_**Zero gave her a second to adjust then he'd trust into her slowly. Yuuki's moans of pain went away. The more Yuuki moaned the faster and harder Zero trusts into her. Zero went down on Yuuki hard one more time.**_

_**"AHHHHHH" Yuuki screamed.**_

_**Zero rolled off Yuuki.**_

_**"I love you Zero"**_

_**"I Love you too Yuuki"**_

_**They both feel asleep in each others arms.**_

_**Wow sound like Zero and Yuuki had alot of fun. Kaname will be PISSED OFF when he finds out what they are doing well it'll be alright he's already pissed off cause Yuuki let Zero drink her blood. LoL i hope you enjoyed the Unforgetable. I would love it if i got REVEIWS. Well cya letter! :D**_


End file.
